Wait for me, no matter how dark it may be
by Hei Feng Ying
Summary: The shadows beckons to devour Chihiro, as she suffers in the real world. In the spirit world Haku is losing himself. Both not knowing what waits them in the future, have they forgetten the past? Will they be saved? Will they fall and break their promises?


_ShinobiKazeKage_: "Ahhhh! Yawn what a nice day…."

_Me_: chatter chatter "youuu're kiddinnng mmee….it'sss liikke negative 30 outtt there,"trying to warm up with some hot steaming tea and a jacket, grabbing a scarf close to me then sipping the tea "SEE! I EVEN I HAVE TO WEAR SO MUCH WINTER CLOTHES JUST TO KEEP WARM IN MY OWN DAMN ROOM!"

_ShinobiKazeKage_: U "Well besides the weather outside, we did just finish our first exam for the first semester. Plus we even manage come up with a story."

_Me_: Yeah that is pretty rare this is like our second story and I didn't even complete the first one ….audience stares hehehe I am lazy…but I couldn't shake this story of my head until I write it so if you guys tell me what you like about this fic by reviewing that would be great….and I will see if I have time to do another chapter of this.

_ShinobiKazeKage_: "Now we have such a long sleep, like some where along 12 hours…." paused while racking her memory." I don't remember the last time we slept that long since the winter holidays ended. Ne Hikari?

_Me_: Sigh "You're right, I wish everyday I could sleep like that, but the more you sleep the lazier you get . Okay before you see how my bad grammar and story is. I warn you I only seen Spirited Away like 2 times in my life. So I don't really remember everything about the names, but I love the Japanese and Cantonese voice character that I all in my memory about Spirited Away Audience eyes widens. Nah, I'm just joking. I just saw Spirited Away last Japanese class… but still my Japanese isn't good and I don't remember all the names of all the Characters in Spirited Away. I don't even own the VCD or DVD of it burst out in tears I'm such a sad anime lover…."

_ShinobiKazeKage_: "There, there, "trying to comforting me "for the people who need reference look below."

"……." –talking

/……. - thoughts

…….- Background.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Spirited Away. Thank god for that. But we do love everyone of Studio Ghibli, Hayao Miyazaki, work and the magnificent music by Joe Hisaishi.

**Title:** _Wait for me, no matter how dark it may be_

**Summary:** The shadows beckons to devour Chihiro, as she suffers in the real world. In the spirit world Haku is losing himself. Both not knowing what waits them in the future, have they forgetten the past? Will they be saved? Will they fall and break their promises-anything is welcome just R&R Chihiro+Haku

* * *

_**Chapter 1** Prologue Fallingtothe edges of hell_

The autumn's glowing sun fades from the sky, allow the night sky consume the earth. The neighbourhood was surrounded a sickening silence, the only noise you hear is winds were howling in your ears. The trees were swaying from left to right, letting the shadows of the leaves perform and elegant dance around a girl. She was walking towards home, all alone. Her bangs cover her eyes which were dull and weak, forehead was cover in sweat, her lips were trembling, and the winds sends shivers up her spine, her cheeks flushed with red. She was wearing a long brown coat which matches her hazel nut colour hair with a touch of tree like brown tied up in a semi high ponytail, and a pink scarf around her neck. She was holding a bag of fresh breads from the bakery and some medicine that she just received from the hospital. Every step that she took seems heavy like she is about the collapsed on to the sidewalks, swaying from side to side trying her hardest to balance herself until she reaches home. As the night grew colder she snuggled into her scarf, and clinging on to her coat closer to her fragile body. With a few street light to guild her way, it her vision became more blurred trusting her legs and memories take her so called home. Home….such a distant word to her now, she doesn't really know if she even call it her home…the happiest memories of her life had been drown into the depths of her mind, closed behind a hidden door as well as many other bit and pieces of it locked, and forbidden to go into. All that she holds are the sorrow painful memories that she is living in now, the nightmares that don't seem to end. Crying to her sleep every night, screaming for someone the listen, being excluded, watching those bitter memories tormenting her ripping her mind apart as everything that she ever care slipping away from her grasp.

Lost in thoughts, she couldn't even hear someone was approaching fast. The second their bodies came in contact, she was about to lose footing. She was pin to the wall, too weak to defend herself, the dazed out girl was wide awake and frighten. She stared into shadows of the man's face and hearing his heavy panting, she struggle to break lose from giant grip on her shoulders and wrist, she called for help telling him to let go desperately, but ended up being clamp up by the man's hand. She heard every word that the man utter under his breathe, he was scared and reluctant to do anything. His voice trembled but still in a harsh voice, he said hand over your valuables before I break your hand. The monstrous grip tighten let the bag of freshly bake bread and medicine fall to the ground, she bit her lip from the pain but her eyes showed that she refuse to give in, but in her state she could barely support herself. Her face was burning hot, she could no longer keep her own weight up she nodded and letting her body lean on to the firm wall when the man quickly let go of her. She threw all her money to the ground as the man scurry to the floor greedily grabbing the money and the food that she drops, scanning it quickly. He grabs the girls shoulder shaking her making her head bang to the wall and bleed. Demanding for more, her stomach tightens, the feeling being pressured sickens her even worse, and she vigorously shook her head want the man to leave her alone. The man notice the red and purple flash came from her headband, the man examine the rare jewels on it. He quickly the man try to snatch it from her, the moment she knew her hair was tug she grab the hand and bit it drawing blood from his hand. The man grunted as the girl helplessly trying to defend the only thing she holds dear to her now, that made her sane up to today.

The man took a few steps back and took out something sharp, hard to tell what it was from the lack of light. He threatens the blade to her neck and told the girl to give that to him and her life will be saved. Anger flared up, she isn't letting someone take away some that that meant so much to her, it's like seeing someone breaking her last hope and dreams. She wasn't going to let one of her most cherish treasure slipping away from her again. Using all her strength that she had she summon mind to cooperate and push that guy away so she could break lose, as if the rare jewels heard her prayer, a flash of red and purple light with tremendous for repelled him back sending him to hit his head hard on the bar handles which are use to separate the side walk and the roads. At that second when he was pushed back the blade silted the girl's skin slightly across the neck but deeper into the flesh of her arm. She winces in pain, but quickly grabs her prize possession that she just risked her life defending on the floor. As she made a mad dash away from the man, but her ankle was grab but his persistent hand, just then the police officers that was patrolling came by with their flash light yelling out what going on, halting the guy and letting the girl successfully leave from the unknown guys grasp, she ran with blood trickling from her arm to her fingers. She heard the police officers call her to come back, but she didn't listen, she didn't know why but her mind didn't seem to listen to her, she ran into the thick forest, where she saws some small houses and statue but she continue running.

She didn't know why but this place seems so familiar to her, every image that she could see through her eyes began to blur out and became fuzzy to the point she began to see black dots. She knew she was losing blood fast, to make it worse the branches of the trees cut her face and on the ankles. One by one her shoes and socks all fell of after she trip and tumbled running uphill through the dense woods, but why won't she stop. It felt like a power and tempting source to move on. The next couple minutes she all she knew is that she was going through a cave to an old ancient train station where the moonlight shown so brightly that the whole place seems so haunting like an illusion. The fever must be getting to her now, she though and a small glowing dragonfly spirit whipping by into her vision that drew her attention as stop to take a better look, stretching out to feel it but just then it escape from her grasp. Her self-conscious knew she shouldn't go so far away from her neighbour hood in case she got lost, but she seems to be in a trance that she forgot all her pain. She followed the dragonfly into a wide and peaceful field which you could only see in fantasy books, she would have taken the whole incredible scenery and burn the image in her mind but the only thing in her interested is that dragonfly haunting and clouding her mind to even think. She followed until it stops in midair, like it was waiting for her to catch it. She was at the end of a rocky cliff with a lot of large round stones at the bottom and thick dark liquid waiting to engulf her. She took another step closer to edge to touch the enchanted dragonfly, she couldn't reach it. Absent minded she felt herself take one more step, next thing she knew she was falling into blissful slumber. As the oceans came crashing in, the salty air rushed past her, yet she didn't do anything but watching herself falling away from the sky and the cliff. She plunge into the black yet clear ocean swallowing her, and drifting her to sleep, She couldn't hear, see, breathe, or feel, she just welcome the darkness and indulge with the dark ocean that threatens her life once again. It was black, and she knew no one could save her she just wanted to be free from the tormenting world, from the scars that was engrave in her mind and be set free. Soar through the air without a care and leave, but shinigami did not intend for her death just yet, the massive waves clam down and drifted the girl further into the ocean with even less civilization as if it was granting her to prolong her life then more peacefully. All she knew is that it felt cold, she wanted to curl up but her limbs refuse to move, she heard her father calling her, and mother welcoming her with open arms. Her mind drew closer to the voice, the sweet voice calling her. She slowly shut her weary eyes and closed all of her the connection to the world.

* * *

_Me_: So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit boring at first since it's just the prologue but give me some suggestion of what do you think of it now. 

_ShinobiKageKaze_: Yeah she needs a lot of it since she tends to make her characters seem more like an OC instead of the real character and what it's suppose to be like making it more angst.

_Me_: What? I like angst stories, and don't worry, all will be reviled the next chapter and the character will slowly take into shape, as long as you still want me to continue.

_ShinobiKageKaze_: So would you be so kind to review this dolt story and give some suggestion on what she should do, before she goes screws up everything.

_Me_: Hey! I heard that you know, but anything is welcome even flames I don't mind. Next Chapter is about Chihiro so R&R THANKS!


End file.
